Brit Knight
Details Alias: Joe Kerr Real Name: REDACTED''' '''Gender: Male Age: 33 Weight: 175 lbs Hair Colour: '''Dark Brown/Grey '''Eye Colour: Blue Alignment: Justice League of America JLA Contact: Batman Power Classification: Gadgets Movement Classification: Acrobatics Disclaimer What you will read below under the heading 'Background' is what actually happened in my life and so may be upsetting or difficult to read for some people. Below that you will see a heading called 'The Move', although Joe did move - he did not move to Gotham City and so that section is completely fictional and is intended for role play purposes and entertainment. Background Joe Kerr was, at one point, an average human being until, like most heroes' an event happened in his life that would change him and his family forever. Joe was brought up for the first 9 years or so by his father, who would later turn out to be an a***hole. Due to the age it is unknown if Joe moved to his fathers during the split of both parents or if it happened later but he remembers moving back to his mum's at about age 9. His mum would then be remarried, divorce and meet someone else and Joe then moved out of his mum's house and spent his Secondary School/High School years living at his Grand father's house which was roughly 10 minutes away from his brother. Anyway I digress, as usual. Lets fast forward to the year 2001, he is now 19 and has his own 1 bedroom place, life is ok he has has a job which pays well so it all good. His brother is 17 and his 3 sisters are 11, 6 and 3. The date is November 30th, 2001 and the time is roughly 8:30 am. It was a typical British morning, cold and wet. The grass glistened as the son rose and Joe was asleep, he had done a late shift at a call centre and had no reason to get up as it was his day off. However he was awoken by a phone call from his Brother which would change everyone's life forever. In short the phone call was to say that their mum had been murdered at that point it was unknown who by and it really didn't matter, the fact was his mum was gone forever. It was later found to be the result of domestic violence from her partner, more specifically - he strangled her. Joe had to make his way to their mum's house immediately, everything after that is a blur. Probably down to the shock of what was happening and the fact that our brains seem to have a way of blocking out things we really don't need to remember. Joe was questioned by police as a matter of protocol for things like this. There were dark times ahead for Joe and his family but they eventually saw the light and he would move away. The Move Joe would train daily and become a vigilante like the ones he read about in comic books, he worked and worked and worked until he had the money to move to Gotham City where he took his fight to the streets cleaning up the trash that were terrorising families all over the city. His actions got noticed by the city's Dark Knight, Batman. He followed the actions of Joe by afar and eventually approached him to ask if he would like to gain more training to which Joe over excitedly accepted. From that moment Joe was known as Brit Knight because Batman wasn't happy with someone taking his name. 5 years later and now Batman has started to begin to pull back his role of protector and become more of an overwatch and mentor to the many more Heroes who now patrol the streets. Abilities and Powers With the backing from WayneTech Corporation the majority of heroes under Batman's wing(suit) have access to a wide range of Gadgets, he prefers that his students are acrobatic or have access to the Speed Force and dislikes those who fly as he is not a believer in false gods. MORE INFO WILL FOLLOW SOOnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Category:GadgetsCategory:HeroesCategory:Male